Konica
See also Konica Minolta. Konica was the oldest Japanese camera company until it stopped its camera activity in 2006. History The company was founded in 1873 as Konishi-ya and soon renamed Konishi Honten (小西本店) in 1876. The manufacturing branch was Rokuoh-sha (六桜社), which made the Cherry in 1903, the first Japanese camera to have a brand name. The company founded the Konishi College of Photography in Tokyo in 1923. Konishi Honten became Konishiroku Honten (小西六本店) in 1921, then K.K. Konishiroku (株式会社小西六) in 1936, but the cameras were still made by Rokuoh-sha. The companies were merged in 1943 into Konishiroku Shashin Kōgyō K.K. (小西六写真工業株式会社), translated as Konishiroku Photo Industry Co., Ltd. It was based in Tokyo, Yodobashi in 1943. Its address in 1943 was Tōkyō-to Yodobashi-ku Jū-ni-sha 320 (東京都淀橋区十二社320). Source: , listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. The name Konica was originally that of a 35mm rangefinder model presented in 1947. Similarly to "Leica", "Yashica" and many others, the name "Konica" was constructed by abbreviating the name of the manufacturer and attaching "ca" (for "camera") as a suffix.The structure of the name "Konishiroku" (小西六) is [Ko nishi] roku ([小 西] 六): nishi within it (meaning "west") is indivisible. (Ni is no more meaningful an abbreviation of nishi than "we" is of "west".) Thus the new name does not "make sense". The company as a whole changed its name to Konica Corporation only in 1987, although its US branch did so earlier. Konica merged with Minolta in 2003 and became Konica Minolta, which would stop the production of cameras in 2006. Digital cameras http://farm1.static.flickr.com/44/158880090_423cfce6e8_t.jpg Digital Revio KD-500Z * Konica Digital Revio C2 * Konica Digital Revio KD-200Z / KD-300Z / KD-400Z / KD-500Z * Konica Digital Revio KD-310Z / KD-410Z / KD-510Z * Konica Digital Revio KD-220Z / KD-420Z * Konica Digital Revio KD-3300 35mm film F-mount SLR (Konica Bayonet Mount) Cameras * Konica F * Konica FS * Konica FS-W * Konica FP * Konica FM Lenses * Hexanon 35mm f2.8 * Hexnaon 35mm f2.0 (Konica F) * Hexanon 52mm f1.4 (Konica F, 49mm filter thread) * Hexanon 50mm f2.0 * Hexanon 52mm f1.4 (55mm filter thread) * Hexanon 85mm f1.8 (Konica F) * Hexanon 100mm f2.8 * Hexanon 135mm f2.8 (preset) * Hexanon 135mm f3.5 * Hexanon 200mm f3.5 * Hexanon 400mm f4.5 * Hexanon 800mm f8.0 AR-mount SLR (Konica Bayonet Mount II) Cameras http://static.flickr.com/28/47999349_1d9875645a_t.jpg * Konica Auto-Reflex and Autorex * Konica Auto-Reflex P and Autorex P * Konica Autoreflex T and Autoreflex FTA * Konica Autoreflex W * Konica Autoreflex A * Konica Autoreflex T"2" and Autoreflex FTA"2" * Konica Autoreflex A"2" * Konica Autoreflex A1000 * Konica Autoreflex T3 * Konica Autoreflex A3 * Konica Autoreflex T3N or NT3 or "New" T3 * Konica Autoreflex TC (ACOM-1) * Konica Autoreflex T4 * Konica FS-1 * Konica FC-1 * Konica FP-1 * Konica FT-1 and FT-1 Pro Half * Konica TC-X Prime lenses * 15mm f2.8 and 15mm f2.8 UC Hexanon AR (full-frame fisheye) * 21mm f4 Hexanon AR * 21mm f2.8 Hexanon AR * 24mm f2.8-16 and 24mm f2.8-22 Hexanon AR * 28mm f3.5-16 and 28mm f3.5-22 Hexanon AR * 28mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-P * 28mm f3.5 Hexar AR * 28mm f1.8 and 28mm f1.8 UC Hexanon AR * 35mm f2.8-16 and 35mm f2.8-22 Hexanon AR * 35mm f2.0 Hexanon AR * 40mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 50mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 50mm f1.7 Hexanon AR * 50mm f1.4-16 and 50mm f1.4-22 Hexanon AR * 52mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 57mm f1.4 Hexanon AR * 57mm f1.2 Hexanon AR * 58mm f1.2 Hexanon AR * 85mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 100mm f2.8 Hexanon AR * 135mm f3.5-16 and 135mm f3.5-22 Hexanon AR * 135mm f3.5 Hexar AR * 135mm f3.2 Hexanon AR * 135mm f2.5 Hexanon AR * 200mm f3.5 Hexanon AR * 200mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-P and AR-M * 200mm f4 Hexanon AR * 200mm f4 Hexar AR * 200mm f5.6 Hexanon AR-P * 300mm f4.5 Hexanon AR * 300mm f6.3 Hexanon AR “Fluorite” * 400mm f5.6 UC Hexanon AR * 400mm f4.5-32 and 400mm f4.5-45 Hexanon AR-M * 400mm f4.5-45 Hexanon AR-M * 800mm f8 Hexanon AR-M * 1000mm f8 Reflex Hexanon AR * 2000mm f11 Reflex Hexanon AR * 2X Hexanon Teleconverter Zoom lenses * 28-135mm f4-4.6 Hexanon AR * 35-70mm f3.5 Hexanon AR * 35-70mm f3.5-f4 Hexanon AR * 35-70mm f4.0 Hexanon AR * 35-100mm f2.8 Hexanon Varifocal AR * 45-100mm f3.5 UC Hexanon AR * 47-100mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-H * 65-135mm f4 Hexanon AR * 70-150mm f4 Hexanon AR * 70-230mm f4.5 Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f3.5 Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f4 Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f4 UC Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f4.5 Hexanon AR * 58-400mm f4 Hexanon AR Macro lenses * 55mm f3.5 Macro Hexanon AR and 1:1 Extension * 105mm f4 Macro Hexanon AR and Auto Helicoid AR Rangefinder, interchangeable lens * Konica Hexar RF * Lenses and Accessories for Hexar RF Cameras See also Konica 39mm screw lenses. Fixed lens http://static.flickr.com/31/47308060_8c9e30de76_t.jpg * Konica Rubikon and Rubicon * Konica "1" and "Standard", Konica II, Konica IIB, Konica IIA, Konica IIB-m, Konica III, Konica IIIA, Konica IIIM * Konilette (blue green plastic top cover) * Konilette II (metal top cover) * Konilette IIM (built-in meter) * Konica S * Konica Snap * Konica J * Konilette 35 * Konica L * Konica S II * Konica EE-Matic * Konica S III * Konica Auto S * Konica EYE (half frame) * Konica Auto S2 and Auto S2 "New" * Konica EE-Matic S * Konica EE-Matic Deluxe, "New" Deluxe * Konica Auto S2 EL * Konica Auto SE Electronic * Konica Auto S1.6 * Konica EE-Matic Deluxe F * Konica EE-Matic Deluxe 2 * Konica EYE 2 (half frame) * Konica EYE 3 (half frame) * Konica Auto S1.6 * Konica Electron * Konica C35 (1968) * Konica C35V (1971, Konica C35E&L) * Konica C35 Automatic (1971, Konica C35 Flashmatic in Japan) * Konica Auto S3 (1973, Konica C35 FD in Japan) * Konica C35 AF * Konica C35 EF “Pikkari” and C35 EF “N” or “New” * Konica C35 EFP * Konica C35 AF “Jasupin” * Konica C35 EF-D * Konica C35 AF2 “Jasupin Super” and C35 AF2-D * Konica C35 EF3 * Konica C35 MF and C35 MF-D * Konica C35 EFJ * Konica POP * Konica MG and MG-D * Konica AF3 and AF3-D * Konica EFP2 Konica Recorder and AA-35 (half frame) * Konica Tomato * Konica MR-70 * Konica MT-7, MT-9 and MT-11 "Multi" * Konica EFP3 * Konica MR-70 LX * Konica POP-10 * Konica Off Road or Genba Kantoku or Kenba Kantoku * Konica Z-Up 80 * Konica Hexar * Konica Z-up 70 Super * Konica Z-up 80 * Konica Z-up 110 Super * Konica Z-up 118 * Konica Z-up 125 E * Konica MG * Konica MT-100 * Konica EU-mini * Konica pop * Konica pop Super * Konica BM "Big Mini" 201 * Konica BM "Big Mini" 510 Z APS film * Konica BM-S "super Big Mini" 100 * Konica BM-S "super Big Mini" 630 Z * Konica Revio * Konica Revio II Disc film * Konica disc 10 * Konica disc 15 autofocus 120 film 4.5×6 http://static.flickr.com/55/189875584_cd630d8772_t_d.jpg * Semi Pearl * Pearl (I) * Pearl (I) RS * Pearl II * Pearl IIB * Pearl III * Pearl IIIMX * Pearl IIIL * Pearl IV 6×6 * Koniflex (TLR) 6×7 * Koni-Omega, rangefinder * Koni-Omegaflex, twin lens camera 6×9 * Sakura (box) * Pearl 2 * Year-Eight Pearl * Year-Eleven Pearl * High-Grade Pearl 127 film * Baby Pearl, 3×4cm folder * Sakura (bakelite), 4×5cm collapsible * Sakura (box), 4×6.5cm box * Pearlette, 4×6.5cm folder * B Pearlette, 4×6.5cm folder * Special Pearlette, 4×6.5cm folder 118 film * Pearl * Pearl Portable * Special Pearl Notes Bibliography * Links In English: * Document with a brief chronology of Konica, available in pdf at the Konica Minolta official site * Survey of Konica SLR cameras * Konica SLR user's site * Konica SLR Yahoo group * Konica SLR site * Konica disc camera page * Alan Myers' Konica Pages * Alan Myers' Hexanon Pages * 15+ Konica instruction manuals, most in HTML format In Japanese: * List of cameras at the Konica Minolta official Japanese site * Konica SIII, Pearl II, Pearl III and Pearl IV at Kosaka's site * R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website * Konica page at Collection G. Even's site Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers Category: Film makers *